Cliché
by Kahou
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li hate each other, doesn’t that sound familiar? They’re thrown into the most cliché situations from their surprise, surprise best friends and teachers. The thing is they aren’t falling head over heels like they’re supposed to.
1. Prologue

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura

**Title**: Cliché

**Chapter**: Prologue

**Genre****: Romance**

**Rating****: Rated T or PG-13**

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li hate each other, doesn't that sound familiar? They're thrown into the most cliché situations from their surprise, surprise best friends and teachers. The thing is they aren't falling head over heels like they're supposed to.

Prologue

Why They Hate Each Other

They were the two most popular people in the school and they cared for everyone around them; that's what made them so popular. But, they hated each other. They hated each other with a passion that made people cringe and kittens crawl into baskets.

Whenever they saw each other in the halls, all hell broke loose in a nondestructive way. (It's not technically possible.) They would send deadly glares at each other as if looks could kill and then brush by one another and then the same kind and friendly expression was back on their face. Occasionally, Sakura Kinomoto would make a snide remark on Syaoran Li's hair or Syaoran Li would brush past Sakura Kinomoto and accidentally cause all of her books to fall.

Like every popular boy and girl; they had a fan club that always seemed to be stalking them and those physco stalkers would demand to know if Sakura had any interest in Syaoran or vice versa. They would laugh and throw random insults at the other person who wasn't present.

"He's a down right awful person! Just taking and stealing things whenever he likes." She would chime whenever anyone asked why she hated him.

"She's all high and mighty, seriously she preaches on and on about how other people are at fault and she just doesn't notice how she lacks perfection," He would answer whenever he was asked the same question.

What everyone really wanted to know was the real reason of "Why they hate each other?" Everyone had theories and either they were stupid and just well, stupid and more and more stupid. The intelligent people could think of some logical ones though.

**Most Popular Theory**: Syaoran Li or Sakura Kinomoto asked the other out and they declined which made them hate the other with a burning passion that was secretly love/lust.

The fan club members hated this theory so they created their own.

**Fan Club Theory**: Sakura or Syaoran said something really rude to the other and told them to cry in anguish (dramatic) when the innocent other tried to stand up for themselves.

Of course anyone with a bit of common sense pushed that theory aside.

**Teacher Theory**: Syaoran Li has a higher GPA score than Sakura and Sakura secretly sabotaged Syaoran's project for a certain class and after Syaoran found out he hated her and she had already felt that way before.

The student body rolled their eyes, they knew both students cared about their grades but neither cared that much.

**Most Logical Theory**: Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto's personalities just didn't get along together. They were both positives and of course, they repel each other.

But, since they were in High School the students wanted something more dramatic.

**Some Random Theory**: They were secretly in a relationship but wanted to hide it from the world so they wouldn't have to tell their fan club so they have to pretend to hate each other so no one would suspect them.

**A Bit Logical Theory**: Syaoran Li became super popular when entering high school and decided that Sakura Kinomoto wasn't popular enough for him so he ditched her and now she's out for revenge.

The thing was no one really bothered to ask either of them why or how they started to hate each other. Afterall, they had been together since elementary school! If anyone bothered to listen to their side of the story than all theories would be erased by the truth.

---

Eriol decided to finally ask his best friend, Syaoran why he hated the auburn haired teen. "Why? Well, one day in Freshman year she randomly comes up and begins to yell at me. Since her voice can go so high, I couldn't really make out what she was saying so I just nodded and stuff."

"You hate her cause she has a high voice?" Eriol asked confused. Sakura was known for her high soprano voice and whenever Eriol heard her sing, he thought it had a nice sound to it.

"No. After her long rant about something about being kind to lend me something, she decided to stomp on my foot because when she finished I said. 'Ok, that's nice.' Seriously, I just replied to her and she decides to not really stomp but stab my foot."

"You hate her cause she stepped on your foot?" Eriol should have known that Syaoran would hate someone for the worst reason.

"She has a nasty kick! And not to mention it was for no reason!" Syaoran reminded.

"That's why you had made a girl your mortal enemy? Just because she stepped, oh I'm sorry, stabbed your foot?" Eriol asked.

"Duh. Why else would I hate the nitwit?" Syaoran asked. As he was "too cool for school" and didn't bother listening to the theories that the school had made.

---

Tomoyo decided to ask Sakura the real reason for her dislike toward the other boy. "Why? Well, I would have to say it started in Freshman year. On the second day of school Li asked me to borrow a pen and pencil and I allowed him to. He returned to the pencil after one week and there was no lead and the eraser was barely visible; I didn't make a big deal because I have more pencils. But, one of my favorite pens was and still is in Li's hands and he refuses to give it back to me!"

Tomoyo blinked twice at her best friend from birth. "You hate Li so much because he used your pencil?" Tomoyo choked out. Sakura nodded as if that was a perfect reason to hate someone. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Don't forget the pen!" Sakura interjected.

"It's a pen." Tomoyo retorted.

"It's not just any pen. It is _the_ pen." Sakura growled under her breath.

Tomoyo sighed to herself. "You hate a guy over school supplies."

"Of course! Why do you think I hated him?" Sakura asked. As she was slow and clueless she didn't hear any of the theories that the school had made for the couple.

3.20

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it! I only went through the passage once, so if you find any grammar mistakes you can tell me. But, don't flame me by saying I suck a grammar and that kind of stuff. Hope you enjoyed the second fanfiction! Review cause it'd make me smile.


	2. One Plus Four

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura

**Title**: Cliché

**Chapter**: Prologue

**Genre****: Romance**

**Rating****: Rated T or PG-13**

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li hate each other, doesn't that sound familiar? They're thrown into the most cliché situations from their surprise, surprise best friends and teachers. The thing is they aren't falling head over heels like they're supposed to.

Chapter One

One Project (Plus Four)

Ever since Syaoran and Sakura were little, they had always been together. Being L and K didn't really help the situation as they were always seated next to each other alphabetically. If the teacher made the seating chart, somehow, someway they would be placed next to each other. If they drew numbers to decide their seating, the numbers were always one apart.

They never talked to each other though. Sometimes they acknowledged each other's presence but they had separate group of friends so excess talking was pointless. There was an 'understanding' between them; Sakura would give Syaoran chocolate and Syaoran would help her with Math assignments.

Then, first year in high school, Syaoran went beyond their 'understanding' and asked for more. No, it was not a date but something much more important; a pen and pencil. He needed the pencil for Japanese and English Class and the pen would be used for Math.

He returned the pencil after two rather intense Lit testes, both which required continuous erasing and editing. He was thinking about buying a new eraser and refilling it with lead but Kinomoto looked pretty anxious to get it back. Syaoran returned it without a second thought.

But the pen was another story. The day of his surprise Math test, the one all the seniors warned about as everyone always failed, Syaoran used the pen. The pen that earned him a perfect score. The perfect score that led his teacher to favor him. The favoring which would lead to a recommendation for student president. The recommendation for student president which would give him control over the school and eventually the world.

Now, there was no way that Syaoran would give up something that could lead to him being the ruler of the world. So, he pocketed it.

One may have thought it was an ordinary pen but Sakura knew it wasn't. That pen had gotten her through her ten years of schooling. After she lent out her pen, she failed her Science test (which she didn't study for…but still!). Afterwards, she lost her Math homework and Literature.

Her academic life was over and it was all because stupid Syaoran wouldn't give back her blasted pen.

---

After so many years of going to the same school, they still somehow winded up next to each other. Sakura greeted Syaoran with her usual glare. Syaoran glared right back at her. They turned their attention away when the teacher entered the class.

"Hate you." He whispered at her.

"Hate you more." She snapped her head at his direction. _I_ _freakin' failed my recent lit essay because of you_. (Ah! The power of the pen.) "Just give it back."

"Now. Partners will be…" The teacher started passing out a packet with the assignment.

"Give what back?" He asked.

"You know what!" She glared. "The pen."

Now, there was no way that Syaoran would jeopardize his taking-over-the-world plan. "No way in hell."

"It's mine!" She retorted.

"Well, you don't even know how to rightfully use it." He tsked.

"I write with it! What do you do with it?" If Syaoran told her the possibilities the pen had, she would definitely start fighting for it.

"Now look to the person next to you!" The teacher clapped her hands together. Sakura and Syaoran were already glaring into each other's faces. "That's your partner for the project!"

"Project? Wait, what project?" Their attention returned to the teacher.

She clucked her tongue disappointedly. "The project due in two weeks." She turned back to the board and began writing a key quote from the passage they read last night.

_I have to do a project with this guy._ Sakura put her face into her hands. _Wait, if I go to his house then I can get my pen back_!

---

At lunch, Sakura talked animatedly about the project and how successful it would be. "…and Li is my partner…" Sakura continued chatting but Tomoyo Daidouji put her hands out.

"Wait! Why are you not angry that you have to be partners with Li?" Tomoyo asked a bit confused.

"Well, I think the project would be a perfect way for Syaoran and me to return to mutual feelings." Sakura smiled. –_right_ _after I steal my pen back from that pen snatcher_.

Tomoyo smiled right back at her, trying to hide the glee from spreading onto her face. From a young age, Tomoyo envisioned Sakura and Syaoran to marry. She knew that they were always put next to each other because it was destiny at work. "Sakura, I think you're absolutely right. The project will help you two to get along better."

Then the idea came to her, it was perfect and it was brilliant.

---

"Don't you think it'd be a perfect idea?" Tomoyo tried to persuade her teachers. Eriol Hiiragizawa entered the teacher's lounge and nodded his head toward her direction.

"Now, Daidouji-san, I don't understand why you're fighting so hard for this." One teacher remarked.

"Now each and every one of you have seen how marvelous Sakura and Li-kun's projects are." The teachers nodded. Eriol turned his focus onto their conversation when 'Sakura and Li-kun' was mentioned. "Now imagine just how wonderful their projects would be if they worked together."

"It would be impressive." They nodded in agreement. "We might even have to invent the A++" One teacher joked and all the rest laughed. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Now, you'll be able to see this great project if you simply partner them up!" Tomoyo gave them her award winning.

"Well…we'd have to make a project up," One remarked. "And grading the rest would be tiresome!" Another commented. "Not to mention everything else I need to grade.."

Tomoyo could not believe they were all for it and then all against it, in half a minute no less!

"Daidouji-chan I think your idea is wonderful and that's why I have already assigned them a project together." The lit teacher smiled.

"What is your project on?"

"You could all just google 'project topics', copy and pasted the first thing that comes up." Eriol suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to assign homework to allow them to work on their project. No grading for a week and half the amount that would be needed if it was individual projects."

Soon all the teachers were all back onto the bandwagon.

"Good idea Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, tell me exactly why you're trying to get them to be partners?" Eriol asked.

"Why avoid the inevitable? I'm just helping destiny, that's all." Tomoyo gave one last smile before skipping out the room and doing her victory dance in the hallway.

---

Sakura had no idea how she felt, actually no; she did. She felt horrified, shocked, and all around helpless. She accepted being Li's partner for a project but **five** was way over her head. She did not need five visits to find her pen!

When she spotted Li heading her way, she sprinted. She had to avoid him as long as it was humanly possible. Then she ran into someone. She looked up from her position on the floor, ah; Hiiragizawa-kun. He offered his hand and she graciously accepted.

"Thank you." She smiled. She forgave Hiiragizawa for being allies with the pen snatcher, as long as he didn't make any fast moves on her pencil case.

"You'll need all the help you can get, being partners with Syaoran in all those projects." Sakura and Eriol shared a good laugh.

"Wait. How do you know I'm partners with him?" Sakura asked. Eriol eyes shifted left then right. "Hiiragizawa?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Think fast!" Eriol called out trying to avoid her question. That's when Sakura kicked in on the leg. _How dare he try to pull a quick one_! Eriol fell to his knees, gripping onto his shoe. "It's just Syaoran." He mumbled.

Then realization came to Sakura, he wasn't trying to snatch her stuff a run but was warning her that Li was coming her way. "You're still a good kid." She patted him on the head. Then realization hit her again, Li was coming in her direction! It was too late for her to escape. Maybe she could jump out the window, if she's lucky a mattress or something cushy would her under her. She glanced out the window, nope it was pure concrete.

Sakura glanced to her right. _The_ _girl's bathroom is just close enough for me to run into it and avoi…_

"Kinomoto." _…never mind_.

With a sigh, Sakura turned around. "Yes Li?"

"This weekend, my house is under construction. So for the projects, we'll meet at your place." Li told her. Sakura's mouth fell open. _Darn! That ruins the whole plan. Well, there's no way he's going to my house, I'll suggest the library._

Before Sakura could speak, Tomoyo came up behind her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Sakura! We don't want to get you home late!" _or let you ruin my whole plan_! Tomoyo smiled in Syaoran's direction and gave a wink to Eriol. Eriol winked back. Syaoran gave him a look.

"Dust in my eye." Eriol coughed out. Syaoran shrugged.

"You alright?" He asked, glancing down at Eriol's shin that seemed to have enlarged by twice its original size.

"Yeah, fine. But, you're right; she has a nasty kick."

1.4

A/N: This is all from me procrastinating on my school work, which is sadly due tomorrow. The end is a bit messy because I finally realized that I have two weeks' worth of work due in less than twenty four hours. Good thing I got plenty of sleep over break! Well, wishing you all a happy holidays and new year!

Also, do any of you know some good Beta Readers? Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Oh and please do review. (:


End file.
